Of kittens and detectives
by CandyFlossRain
Summary: Barek and Logan find a kitten in the park one day. BarekLogan fluff
1. Enter the kitty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Law and Order CI. I do however, own the rights to the kitten described in this story, even though I don't have a cat...I wish I had a cat...

**Author's notes:** So, I was chatting with a few other authors the night To The Bone premiered, and we came up with a lot of different plot lines. This was one of them. All of us decided to write stories including Kittens, Barek, and Logan. x3 Because we all know there aren't enough Barek/Logan fics in the world. Probably going to be a two chapter thing. Two, very short chapters, but oh well.

* * *

Small cranium cocked to the side slightly as bright green eyes peered up at the sky. Small ears twitched, one swiveling forward while the other fell back slightly as a crisp wind rolled by. The breeze ruffled the small creature's black and brown fur. A leaf floating lazily by and a small paw rose to swat at it, missing. The wind continued to carry the leaf away and the little animal chased after it. The left floated up and away, after a moment though and the small being skidded to a stop, long tail flicking behind it's small form.

Brilliant green eyes switched to a nearby bench, where two humans were currently seated. One, a man, was gazing out at nothing while the other, a woman, gazed up at the clear blue sky. With a soft, 'meow', the kitten bounded forward through the grass towards the two. In his short existence, he had known most humans to be nice. Pink nose twitched as the little critter slowed down, sensing the tension between the man and woman.

"Hey look Mike, a cat." the woman stated softly bringing her chin down, gaze dropping from the sky to the feline, watching it.

"It's a cat, what's the big deal?" the man mumbled, eyes seeming to clear up slightly as he gazed at the cat. "There are a lot of them in this city."

"Yeah, but how often do you see a kitten running around alone in central park?" the woman questioned, smiling as the little critter bumped his head against her chin.

"It's still just a cat." the man mumbled, frowning as he watched his companion pick up the cat and set it on her lap. The small feline purred and curled up on the woman's warm lap. "Come on Barek, put that thing down. It could have rabies or...ticks or something."

"Oh stop trying to ruin my fun. If you don't like him, you can just leave." Barek answered, scratching the kitten behind it's ear. Logan looked almost pouty for a moment, before he glanced up at the sky. The man jumped though, as he felt a pair of paws come to rest against his thigh.

"The hell?" he glanced at the small kitten, which was watching Mike with it's bright green eyes. "No, no, no...get off." he frowned as it crawled up onto his lap, sitting there. The kitten 'meowed' loudly and nuzzled his stomach.

"He likes you Mike." Carolyn teased, reaching over to bet the kitten. Barek's hand brushed over her partner's thigh, though she didn't seem to notice.

Mike, on the other hand, did notice and had to suppress the startled gasp he had almost emitted. How long had it been since he'd been laid? Oh that's right, since Barek scolded him for sleeping with whatever women he could get into his bed who weren't prostitutes. She had made it clear she didn't want to be associated with someone like that, and would request a new partner.

Logan knew if he screwed up this partnership, Deakins wouldn't be happy. They Captain had pulled a lot of strings to get him off Staten Island. He wasn't about to show his appreciation towards his Captain by ruining the partnership between the one woman who was willing to deal with him, other than Frankie of course.

"...keep him." was the only part of his partner's sentence he had caught as he was drawn out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" he questioned, glancing at his partner.

"I said, I wish I could keep him." Carolyn stated, giving him an odd look. "What were you thinking about?" she inquired, head tilting cutely to the side.

"Nothing really." came his reply as he offered her a careless shrug. "Why can't you keep the little thing?" he asked, glancing down at the feline that had made itself at home in his lap.

"Because my apartment doesn't allow animals." came her reply as she stroked the kitten laying in her partner's lap. Logan's gaze drifted towards her hand, which was dangerously close to his inner thigh, and beyond. His thoughts, and fantasies were broken though, as he heard his partner's cell phone ring. Pulling her hand away, Carolyn removed her cell from it's holder at her hip, and flipped it open. Mike listened to the dull conversation, pretty much consisting of, 'huhs', 'uh huhs', and 'yups'. He watched her hang it up.

"Who was that?" he inquired.

"One of my older brothers. He needs me to head over to his place and help him with his computer, because he doesn't want to have to deal with customer service." the woman stood. "Sorry to cut this short, Mike." she tossed him one of her gentle smiles. "Do try to leave the little guy in a safe place, alright?" without another word, she turned and left, leaving Logan alone with the cat.

"Well little buddy, it looks like it's just you and me." he commented, gazing down at the feline that was currently gazing up at him.

"Mrow?" he tilted his head to the side slightly, pawing at Logan's hand as the detective brought it to the cat's head. Logan allowed his gaze to sweep over the park, before landing once more on the kitten.

"Well...you are cute." he finally admitted. "And small, so you probably don't take much work...so," he paused, "I guess you can come home with me." Scooping up the little cat, he stood and put the small critter in his large, coat pocket. The cat's head stuck out, and he 'meowed' again, eyes gleaming.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you win." he started walking, being careful to make sure the cat in his pocket stayed safe. "I'm only keeping you though, because Carolyn likes you so much." he pointed out, before continuing on silently. Mike Logan had been defeated by a kitten.


	2. Catnip and skeptics

**Author's notes**: And now for chapter two. I just felt it would be more appropriate to separate this into two chapters since the last one ended so nicely...

* * *

"You kept the cat." a skeptical Barek pointed out as she stood in her partner's living room, watching the little critter, who had grown a bit bigger in the last week, going crazy over a ball of cat nip.

"Uh...yeah." Logan answered, shrugging lightly. "Bert was cute...and I would have felt bad leaving him all alone in that park. I mean, he is just a kitten after all."

"You kept...the cat..." the younger detective shook her head slightly. "Unbelieva--wait a second. You named him Bert?"

"Yeah, I thought it suited him."

"Bert."

"Yes, Bert. I named the cat Bert. He's my cat, so I can name him whatever I want to name him."

"But Bert?"

"Yes, now get over it Barek." he stated, plopping down on the couch and scooping up the confused kitten that had been watching them, baffled at why they had been saying his name so much.

"Bert..." Carolyn echoed softly, shaking her head slightly. "Wow Mike, just wow." she stated and came to sit beside him, taking the cat from him.

"Hey there, Bert." she greeted, bringing the cat up to eye level, smiling as the little feline just purred and pawed at her nose.

"I don't think he likes your nose."

"I don't think you like my nose."

"I do too like your nose..."

"What?"

"Nothing, go back to talking to the cat." with that, Mike flipped on the TV.

"Your Daddy is a weird one, isn't he little guy." Barek whispered softly to the cat, kissing his nose.

"Okay, just kidding, I don't want you talking to the cat anymore."

"Oh Logan, shove it." his partner snapped softly, rolling her eyes as he pouted.

"Mrow!" Bert exclaimed randomly, ears twitching. He then began to wiggle around, and Barek sighed.

"Fine, fine. Go play little one." she set him back on the ground, watching him pounce on the catnip ball and begin rolling around on the floor, playing with it. "He keep the mice away?"

"I don't have mice." Logan answered evenly.

"Really? I thought everyone had mice."

"Not me..." he paused, and then came to the realization that his partner was sitting on the couch beside him, on a Saturday. "Wait a second...why are you here?" he asked, glancing at her.

"About time you asked." Barek stated, laughing softly. "I just came to see if you brought the cat home."

"What, seriously?"

"Yup. I had a feeling you'd bring the little guy home."

There was silence, before,

"Why?"

It was Barek's turn to be silent as she snuggled back into the couch, glimmering brown eyes trained upon the TV.

"Oh, come on Barek! How did you know I'd bring him home?"

"Because no matter how bad-ass you act, you are a softie at heart." came her reply as she shrugged.

"That's not the reason."

Carolyn's brows furrowed as she glanced at her partner, who had spoken in a quieter tone than usual.

"Mike?" she inquired softly.

"Hmm?" was his reply as his emerald gaze rose to meet her's.

"Why did you bring the cat, Bert, home with you?" the question caused her partner to look away as he simply shrugged to brush off the question, pretending to be focused on the TV. "Mike." she stated firmly, which brought his gaze back to her's. "What's with the weird, timidness all of a sudden?"

"I brought the cat home because I knew you liked him." came his answer as he once more offered her a shrug. "You couldn't keep him, so I figured it would make you happy if I kept him. That way you could still keep an eye on the little guy..."

"So, you going to bring home every animal I say I wish I could keep?" Carolyn asked.

"No...well...maybe?" he offered lamely, sighing. "Yes, I guess..." there was a pause, "If it makes you happy.." he mumbled. His partner watched him, obviously confused and a bit thrown off because of his statement. She froze though, thoughts ceasing to be as he once more met her gaze with his own, calm, green eyes. He shifted and leaned forward slightly so their faces were mere inches apart, and his lips curved into the slightest of smiles as he heard his partner's breath hitch.

"What do you want...Caro?" he inquired softly. Barek found her breathing picking up, just from the closeness. Her stomach tingled as she waited to see what would happen next, unable to find the words to tell him what she wanted. "Hmm..." with gleaming eyes he brought a hand to her chin, tilted his head slightly, and pressed his lips to her's. Brown eyes almost instantly slid shut as she kissed back, though the kiss didn't go far, as Logan pulled away a moment later. "You didn't answer." he pointed out softly, tapping her nose lightly.

"You." was the last thing she said as she gently grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her, kissing him, allowing herself to fall onto her back, laying on the soft couch with her partner over her.

Meanwhile, Bert watched the whole show, green eyes gleaming with uncertainty as he watched the two humans. Mewing softly, his ears fell back upon his slim cranium as he grabbed the catnip ball in his mouth and padded away, slipping into the darkness to give the two some privacy.


	3. A stab to the back

**Author's notes:** Meh. I had a little competitive spat with a friend of mine, which left me feeling pretty worthless as a writer, student, and teenager. So, to try and get rid of this feeling of worthlessness I decided to write another chapter to this fic...since it's cute, lighthearted, and people review it. And right now, I could really use some reviews to boost my deflated ego.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

When Mike Logan woke up the next morning, he realized something. He was warm...too warm. Slowly allowing his emerald eyes to flutter open, he caught sight of brown hair, and lots of it. Actually, upon closer inspection as the sleep cleared from his eyes, he began to recognize the hair.

Oh shit.

Their actions from the previous night hit him like a dump truck. He had crossed the line, did the one thing partners were never supposed to do.

He had slept with Barek.

Though he had to admit, having her naked body snuggled closely against his own felt quite nice. After a moment though, he realized she wasn't the only creature in the bed. The detective felt something shift against his back, and he tensed, which caused the arm he had draped over his partner's side to tighten slightly. This, in turn, caused his slumbering partner to stir. He couldn't be bothered by that at the moment though. Instead, he was trying to see what was currently snuggled against his back, without moving too much.

"Mm...Mike?" crap, she was awake. Glancing back over at her, he met her beautiful, yet sleepy brown eyes.

"Morning Caro." he greeted softly, surprised she hadn't reacted like he had. Instead, she seemed rather calm and content, nestled against him. Suddenly, he felt small but sharp claws poking into his back, which caused him to emit a startled, 'what the hell' as he pressed closer to his partner, trying to escape from the little talons digging innocently into his back.

Barek blinked at her partner's odd behavior, and gently pushed his arm away from where it rested and lifted herself up slightly. Leaning forward, she pulled down the blankets and snickered.

"I guess Bert didn't like the fact we left him out of the fun." Carolyn commented, watching the sleeping kitten which currently had it's claws in Logan's back.

"Uh...wha?" Logan had been momentarily distracted by his partner, who, thanks to the position she was in, was giving him a nice view of her body...something he hadn't really gotten to do the previous night, since they had been so caught up in their passion.

"Typical." Barek gently smacked him upside the head before she reached over to pet the kitten. Bert relaxed and his claws slowly retracted from Mike's back. "Better?" she asked, and grinned as her partner practically scrambled out of bed.

"I swear he's from the devil."

"Oh come on Mike, he was just trying to be comfortable."

"With his claws in my back?"

"They do that sometimes."

Mike simply sat on the edge of the bed, gazing warily at the sleeping kitten, who had begun to wake up, having been roused from his comfortable slumber by the movements of _his_ humans.

"Mew?" he lifted his head, peering at Barek with his bright green eyes.

"Morning to you too, Bert." she greeted, sitting cris-cross in the middle of the bed, a blanket covering her lap as she picked up the kitten and kissed his nose. She giggled as the small critter batted at her nose harmlessly.

"Adorable." Mike murmured, more to himself than to his partner. The scene before him was nothing he had ever dreamed of seeing. There was his partner, naked, sitting in the middle of _his_ bed, playing with _his_ cat, without a care in the world.

"Hmm?" Barek's brown eyes met his for a moment, and Mike Logan actually blushed slightly.

"Nothing..." he shook his head and stood, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on. "Anything you, uh, want for breakfast?"

"You can cook?" she quirked a brow, watching her partner.

"Yeah...well...no, not really, I could try though."

"And take the chance of burning down your apartment? If you did that, little Bert wouldn't have anyplace to stay."

"Haha..." he rolled his eyes, thinking for a moment. "Well, how about I get dressed, go out, and get doughnuts and coffee while you shower or...do whatever girls do in the morning?" he offered.

"Sounds good." she answered, tossing him one of her beautiful smiles, which made him melt a little inside. She silently watched him get dressed, and nodded when he said he'd be back soon.

"Mrrrrrow." Bert practically whined, now seated on Carolyn's lap.

"You just want all the attention, don't you?" she mumbled fondly, gazing down at the kitten who just mewed softly in reply. "Fine, if you want attention, you can come shower with me."

Without another word the feline leapt off the bed and dashed out the door. Barek snickered.

"Didn't think so."


End file.
